User talk:FuryriderX
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 00:49, 18 August 2009 no problem man - FuryriderX 01:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Let's see that screenshot then, because i'm very curious how you mean to prove this by a screenshot. I think the only way i could see this work though is if she had everything else and 7 world tree timbers in a town screenshot without upgrading. Just for the record, she uses the same upgrades that you do, so if you only need 7 for that upgrade she only needs 7 as well. But we'll see once you upload the shot. If it's simply a shot with her having 10 in her inventory that does not mean anything so don't even bother in that case. Drake178 16:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey mate. Just want to let you know why I undid the change you made. UpgradeTo SUPERIOR_BLUESTEEL (147) tid_UpgradeTo EQUIP_ITEMS (127) UpgradePrice 182400 UpgradeFrom BLUESTEEL (146) tid_UpgradeFrom EQUIP_ITEMS (127) CustomizationRank ADVANCED_CUSTOMIZATION (288) Name_A Dragonicle_Ore (280) tid_A_ COMPONENT_ITEMS (138) Count_A 2 Name_B Tough_Phantom_Husk (808) tid_B_ COMPONENT_ITEMS (138) Count_B 4 Name_C World_Tree_Timber (376) tid_C_ COMPONENT_ITEMS (138) Count_C 7 This a cleaned up raw data dump of the Customization Upgrade record on PC for Bluesteel -> Superior Bluesteel. Basically as you can see from the data: * Name_C = Component 3 Name * Count_C = Component 3 Amount There's a good chance your Emmy just took more World Tree Timber than she actually needed or is upgrading both her Bluesteels to Superior at the same time, if so it would require 14 World Tree Timber. You'll find this happens a lot if you split a weapon or the NPC requests a battle drop because they need that item irregardless of how many they actually need. Mikeyakame 18:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you are indeed correct. when i looked in her character page when i was in ancient ruins, it showed 20 (she's dual wielding bluesteel). When i went into town, lo and behold, 14. Odd how it would change like that. Why would she take more than necessary? If at the end of a fight they drop 4 and she only needs 2 to complete, would she take all 4? Funky. Thanks for pointing it out tho, i was so sure i had something new to add hahhaha! --FuryriderX 03:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup, as long as they need at least one, the NPCs will take all the items dropped in a battle, so if she had 13 and you get 7 in the next fight she'll take all 7. They usually sell off the excess when you hit up town. Drake178 03:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Is that why it shows a gold number under 'items' in the character screen? what does it mean in the context of the game? Greedy NPC's, they should share with the others haha.--FuryriderX 04:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The gold number is their personal fortune, on PC version they don't upgrade at certain BR's rather they upgrade when they have enough money and components to do it! So if you never use a character they'll never upgrade their weapons until they make some cash out on the field. You'll probably also notice that NPC's while in cities bug you to go out and fight, I'm pretty sure this harassment is related to their bank accounts! If they need money to complete an upgrade and have enough components for it, they will annoy you until they have sufficient cash flow to do so! Mikeyakame 07:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC)